Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device enabling the driver to view the driving information in a head-up posture, particularly to a simple head-up display device.
Description of the Related Art
Originally, the head-up display (HUD) device is an auxiliary instrument widely used in aircrafts, whereby the pilots needn't head down to view important information.
At first, the head-up display devices were used in military aircrafts to decrease the frequency that the pilots head down to view the instrument panels lest the pilots split attention from flying operation. As the head-up display device is convenient and able to enhance flight safety effectively, more and more civil airplanes were also equipped with the head-up display devices later. Further later, some automobile manufacturers also equipped their automobiles with the head-up display devices to promote the sale of their products.
Nowadays, there are various vehicular head-up display devices available in the market, which can be roughly classified into two types. One type thereof directly projects the images of the display device onto the windshield, having higher energy efficiency and clearer images but lacking sufficient visual distance. Another type uses more optical elements to generate sufficient visual distance, but it requires a brighter light source to offset the light energy lost in the optical elements. The former can be installed by the user easily, but its optical performance cannot satisfy the user. The latter has better optical performance, but the numerous optical elements make it bulky and necessary to be embedded in the instrument panel or the vehicular electronic system. Thus, the user is hard to install the latter by himself.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a head-up display device to overcome the abovementioned problems.